


What Dreams May Come

by Lovedrr



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, SMWW, Superman Wonder Woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: Hope replaces loss ...





	What Dreams May Come

The dream was always the same. She’d had it off and on for weeks, months and years now. The sadness of it was always the same.

As always, she was trapped years in the past, a lifetime ago, held immobile by Ares, watching helplessly as Steve Trevor’s plane exploded in the sky above her. A sadness immeasurable immediately filled her heart, as if a chasm of pain had opened up beneath her, an abyss too deep to lift from. Her scream of denial would resound with the most heart wrenching echo as the memory ended. Sometimes, she would awaken with the disparate sound still echoing in her own ears. It was a sliver of darkness which she would always carry deep within the depths of her heart. 

Still, she had lived her life well over the subsequent years. In her daily life and heroic adventures, Diana would always encourage others to love. Yet, never for herself. She simply existed alone with her dreams at night.

However, on this night, for the first time in decades, the dream was different. It didn’t end at its usual point.

Suddenly, a glow spread outward from the explosion and the night sky quickly brightened into the light of day. 

A strange measure of the fullness of time seemed to pass.

Then, a miraculous sight began to materialize before her eyes. 

Floating down from the center of the explosion …

A figure …

Silhouetted as the brightness of the explosion became the light of the sun …

The Son …

Kal-El. Clark Kent. Kal.

Perhaps …

A new love …

A dream love ...

A destined love …

This was a sign … a message … of the future.

He, too, had lost his first love. As had she. They were alike in so many ways. They were the only one fully compatible to be with the other. They were the same … split down the middle … two halves waiting to be joined together.

Along with this new ending to her dream came a profound uplifting, a touch of peaceful serenity to replace the old familiar chasm of depression. Her heart could come alive, live again and truly thrive. This could be the start of something truly beautifully superwonderful.

For the first time, in a very long time, Diana opened her eyes to a new day … with a smile on her face …

 

The Beginning ...


End file.
